


To your happiness, mate.

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Happy Puddles [1]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: Gen, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A take on Tom’s possible thoughts during the London premiere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To your happiness, mate.

**Author's Note:**

> I lay the blame for this on [paperchimes](http://paperchimes.tumblr.com/post/21435884280/ikol-liesmith-silverlynxcat-paperchimes) and [wantstobelieve](http://wantstobelieve.tumblr.com/post/21448154876/im-sorry-im-just-having-a-lot-of-feels-from-the) and my unhealthy Hiddles addiction.
> 
> Thanks to my fantastic Four for the hugs and allowing me to capslock my Hiddlesworth feels at them on skype.

It’s as if Mark knows.

He doesn’t, of course. Tom has never told anyone that he’s not exactly into women, let alone that he’s really, really into Chris Hemsworth. And yet, when Tom feels his friend plaster himself to his back, it’s as if he knows.

As if Mark and Robert _felt_ how miserable he is right now, and wanted to help however they can.

 

He _is_ happy for Chris, he really is. He thinks it’s brilliant that he has someone as nice as Elsa, and that they’re going to have a baby –a baby, can you process that? Tom can’t.

He can’t process the fact that that’s it, his best friend, the man he loves more than anyone else, the man he _fell for_ in the dumbest, most complete way possible, is definitely _fixed_ , that he has a family of his own, and he’s not going to let go of it anytime soon. He can’t process that this is the end of an era, and that no matter how much they see each others in the upcoming years it will never be the same again.

 

He congratulates Elsa, as expected, and he puts his ear to her belly, and when the tiny feet kicks at his cheek, it’s his heart that takes the hit.

 

Chris looks gorgeous tonight, happy and excited and everything that suits him best, and Tom looks over the red carpet, at all those people who came for them, who scream their names, who loves them, and even the love of millions of people around the world can’t feel the gap the past has left in his chest. he looks over them, but not _at_ them, and he doesn’t see them, burned away by the sight of Elsa and her green dress and swollen belly.

Burned away by the sight of a face he cherishes smiling from the deepest part of his heart, but not at him.

 

So when Mark comes behind him and snakes an arm around his waist, Tom keeps his smile firmly in place for the camera, but he grabs his friends’ hands and keeps them there, sending a smile at Chris.

 

_To your happiness, mate._

 

And if he takes Mark along with them and forces him into this ridiculous crab-walking thing, it’s less because he finds it funny and more because holding onto him is the best way to hide the trembling of his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> To comment anonymously, go [here](http://fanfanwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
